Bub, son of Bubba
BACKSTORY (Ongoing) Bub's spent most of his life following orders and doing someone else's dirty business for them. As a seasoned soldier, brow-beaten city guard, experimental knight, rowdy mercenary and drunken tavern brawler, Bub is well-accustomed to the only thing he knows. Fighting. He's been part of nearly every martial military, freelance and anointed position, organization and faction under the sun. At least he feels this way, for not a day goes by where he's not awash in the blood of an enemy. Bub is a fickle man and has a hard time remaining with one group for too long, as he has many short-lived careers. His sheer size and strength almost guarantee position before he even pulls out his resume, and so he lives on, hoping the next job or group will bring some measure of internal lasting peace. All the men of his family have been great warriors of battle. Bub's father, Bubba, was one such man. Bub's grandfather, Buboo, was even a champion of the realm. Inspired by this, Bub has dreamed of being a great champion and hero like his grandfather since he was just a boy, but as the years went on, it was made painfully obvious he lacked the talent and morals to ever be deemed one. For what great hero has ever been similar to a drunken scrapper like Bub? He's just a flawed man trying his best to do right by his family's memory. Bub's been a soldier for most of his life, and a mercenary for nearly the last 10 years. He's tired of taking orders and has abandoned his company to seek fortune outside of war... by killin' monstas. His final Mercenary Company is known as The Jimmies. OTHER Bub has zero attention-span and is an incorrigible kinkster and booze-hound. His best friends are mercenaries, pirates, thieves, soldiers and knights--so it would appear his lawful zeal and morals are a bit lax and flexible. He prefers carnal and transitory pleasures over most things meaningful--as he has a limited scope of what such things are. Fightin', coin, good food, good sex, good drink and a good massage are the things he lives for. These are the things he would die for. And perhaps for a friend or two. Especially if they've given him any of the aforementioned things. APPEARANCE Bub is very tall for a Goliath. He is bald and muscular with ashen-grey skin with the accompanying Goliath-styled facial and body ink. Bub has a thick, full salt & pepper black beard and a strong jawline. his nose is partially bent to one direction, lending to the assumption that it was broken at one point. He has several piercings in his ears, and one in his left eyebrow. His face and body sport many scars, yet they don't detract from the overall brusque and rugged attractiveness that this brute was blessed with. His body is coated with tattoos depicting recounted tales of his adventures as well as scripture and quotes by his favorite bards, priests and the almighty Kord. The names "Bubba" and "Dasha" are each respectively tattooed onto his fists. His muscles pop with the slightest movement and he is also missing a couple fingers that he lost in a wrestling match with a bear. He walks with a boasting, overconfident wide gait and has a plethora of smug mannerisms and expressions as well as crude jokes in his repertoire. Bub wears very worn, dingy and somewhat rusted heavy armor that is covered in gashes, slashes and claw marks. It is partially hidden by the open grey cloak he wears that is fastened around the waist by a large steel girdle, exposing his armored chest. He wears a pair of bronze bracers that are encrusted with large blue crystals above the center-wrist, exposing his bare fists. He has chosen to forgo a helmet and instead is adorned with an embossed onyx plated circlet engraved with inscription and etchings along the band. He stows a greataxe resting behind a large round shield on his back and he carries two handaxes and battleaxes at the hip; one to each side. He also has a bundle of broken blades rolled into a torn banner which lies nestled against the banner's pole that he carries strapped to his back, across from his shield. CHARACTERISTICS ALIGNMENT - Lawful Neutral GENDER - Male...? EYES - Grey SIZE - Medium HEIGHT - 8'4" FAITH - Kord HAIR - Bald/ Black & Grey SKIN - Pale AGE - 42 WEIGHT - 465lb ORGANIZATIONS The Jimmies, Kordain's Private Army, The Alistarians, Ma-Ma's Mercenaries, Problem Solvers for Coin, Fighter's Guild, General Army, City Guard, City Watch, Militia, Tagrund's Siege-Breakers, Ashvaar Honor-Guard, The Champion's Circle, Knights of Yagdriis, Hall of Heroes, The Mountain-Hewers, Goliath Tribe: Yahg-Driye-Yah-Nahs-Yierah, The Black-Banes, The Tavern Brawlers, The Drunken Lances, The Ugly Maidens, Monster Hunters, The Twilight Reapers, Ragna Underworld, The Far-Field Chargers, The Storm-Hooves, The Highmarch Cavalry, Suicide Riders, Astracian Battery, Hoden Auxiliary, The Grey-Fall Vanguard, Azrahn Sappers, The House of Bubrahdian-Dane, The Cloaked Sentinel, The Snowveiled Sentry, Wardens of the East, The Northern Vigil, Ograh Outcasts, The Unsung, The Final Protectors, The Cutlery. Class - Fighter, Subclass: Champion STATS AC 21 HP 31 STR 18 DEX 12 CON 15 INT 7 WIS 9 CHA 11